


歌

by suiyinkaze



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiyinkaze/pseuds/suiyinkaze
Summary: 1. 阿瑞恩（太阳）×劳瑞林（金圣树）2. 原著向，OOC预警，人物属于托老3. 感谢丹离向我安利，拉娘不易，不喜回避4. 接受请继续↓
Relationships: Arien/Laurelin





	歌

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 阿瑞恩（太阳）×劳瑞林（金圣树）  
> 2\. 原著向，OOC预警，人物属于托老  
> 3\. 感谢丹离向我安利，拉娘不易，不喜回避  
> 4\. 接受请继续↓

> ——“对于阿瑞恩来说，那不是发光的果实，而是燃着的心脏，是劳瑞林生命的延续。”

（一）

阿瑞恩看见从泥土里探出头来的一金一银两株树芽，它们逐渐长高，慢慢抽出枝丫，生出璀璨的叶片。她望着那棵金树——或者说是个浑身金灿灿的女孩儿，纤长的睫毛轻轻颤动。泰尔佩瑞安作为双圣树的年长者自是尊贵优雅，平静而温和。是的，温和，至少阿瑞恩是这么觉得的——他是银色的，相比于妹妹金色的劳瑞林更显温柔。至于劳瑞林，阿瑞恩望见她的第一眼便认为她是不定的、跳跃的、活泼的，她无法具体地形容劳瑞林给她的到底是怎样的感觉——一种奇妙亲切感。

维林诺没有四季，蒙福之地青春永驻，四季如春。也许很久之后阿瑞恩才明白后来者所谓夏日是热烈而激情为何意，当她第一次触碰到金圣树时，一颗火苗以她的心为圃被种下。

“我常在瓦娜的花园里看见你，尊敬的爱努。”她第一次听见劳瑞林的声音时，圣树这么说。

“尊贵的维丽赋予我守护她花园的职责。”

很好听的声音，很轻灵，很温暖。阿瑞恩默默道。

劳瑞林向爱努索要了她的名字，她慷慨地给出，她看见女孩儿的头发闪着金灿灿的光，她的笑容融化在光里。女孩儿随着她走过满山遍野的花丛，随她俯身轻触金色的花朵，看着露水沿着花瓣上的纹路划过，听着大能者拨过的风扫过青草的窸窣声。她的余光探向劳瑞林，想起她树形时的模样，那一串串的花朵如同火焰一般年轻活泼，即使在她人形时也清晰地作为花纹爬满她的衣摆。

她很年轻——以阿瑞恩当时的标准来说，在精灵还未觉醒于奎维耶能前她确实很年轻。这种年轻充满活力，使阿瑞恩常常在远方朝黄金圣树眺望，也令她常常驻足于金光碎影重叠的圣树荫下，让那温暖的光落在她昂首的面庞上，宛如被一双少女的纤纤细手轻抚。

（二）

歌声自维尔玛远远传来，若有若无地徘徊在女孩儿身边。阿瑞恩承认初生者有着极佳的歌喉，他们受到大能者的教导，创作出非凡的乐曲。她眼角倾向身旁的劳瑞林，在乐声中悠悠地默念着劳瑞林的名字。

“ _金色的歌_ ”①。

金色的女孩由雅凡娜与涅娜创造，在歌声的呼唤与泪水的灌溉中成长。或许她生来便受到母亲们的影响而在个性上更倾向她们，她没有乌欧牟般的孤僻，也不像托卡斯般勇猛。阿瑞恩觉得那是个好名字。

“尊敬的阿瑞恩，我不曾听过你的歌声，你可曾歌唱？”

“我曾在创世的大乐章中歌唱，此后的乐章少有我的歌声。”

“ _是因为此后的乐曲再无一曲能与此媲美吗_ ②？”

“不，不是因为这个，而是少有事物能令我想要歌唱。”

劳瑞林坐着，安静地望向她。女孩的双眸如鎏金，长长的金发搭在肩上，顺着脊背落在青翠的草丛中，铺了满地。

精灵的歌声仍自远方渐渐飘近。忽然之间，旋律从女孩儿的方向传来，像数不清的贝壳琉璃轻碰，带出清脆的节奏。

阿瑞恩倏地转过头，藏着暖意的风带起她的发丝，她神思飘在了一片金色的水泊中，没有注意自己是何时跟上那歌声的。当一切归于宁静时，她才被女孩温暖的气息唤回来。

她看见鎏金般的双眼流出的笑意，下一刻犹如落在了毛绒绒的羽翼中。

劳瑞林凑上前来，在她眉间轻轻落下一吻。一瞬间，她飘荡在看不见的轻柔浪花中。

“我何等荣幸能听见如此美丽的歌声，亲爱的阿瑞恩。你的歌声如同跳动的火焰，我感受到了蓬勃的生命力。”

阿瑞恩想将她捧在手心上，让她暖洋洋地躺在自己怀里，听着心里热烈的歌声。

（三）

金色的发丝缠在指间，像透过的几缕光。劳瑞林背对着阿瑞恩盘膝而坐，放任她灵巧的手指在发间舞动。

彼时正是双树之光交替柔和之时，劳瑞林懒洋洋地伸了伸腰，向后慢慢地靠在阿瑞恩身上。她说不清楚阿瑞恩身上给她的感觉，每次靠近她时便沉浸在她的气息中——只属于她的气息，让劳瑞林觉得很放松，很惬意，一种奇妙的亲切感。

毫无疑问，她觉得自己是喜欢这位爱努的，眼下这份对她的喜爱将她对米尔寇的不适逐渐淡去，她看见阿瑞恩环上她的双手，令平和的笑意回到嘴角。

“我不喜欢米尔寇看你的眼神，就像是窥伺珍宝的窃贼。”爱努在她耳旁轻声且低沉地抱怨着。

“他嫉妒维拉的才华，怨恨比他优秀的一切，又贪婪地想独占。诺多的费艾诺将我们双树之光藏在了茜玛丽尔中，那三颗绝世的宝钻必定不平凡。”女孩缓缓划过爱努光滑炽热的肌肤。

“我担心，劳瑞林。我担心你和泰尔佩瑞安。米尔寇的阴影在诺多精灵间种下，大能者间有预感，坏事会发生。”阿瑞恩轻柔地蹭了蹭她的头顶。

女孩的手上滑，贴在爱努的面颊上，无意间撩动了几丝发红的发梢。

“我不知道会发生什么，但你忧虑的样子令我心疼——尽管我并没有真正的心脏。”

阿瑞恩抚上她的手，“我有私心，亲爱的劳瑞林。我在瓦娜的花园里用你的露水浇灌那些金色的花朵时我就会想起你，这会令我高兴地起舞，宛如在你洒下的金色露水下奔跑时那般快乐。我不想离开你，我想时时听着你的歌声。”

“那就别离开我，阿瑞恩。不管发生什么事，别离开我。”圣树化作的女孩抬头，在爱努的下巴上轻轻落下一吻。

阿瑞恩双手捧起她的面庞，在她鼻尖回了一个同样温柔的吻。

（四）

劳瑞林先是恍惚了一下，继而她的人形倏地化作了金色的尘，消散在空荡荡的暮色中。阿瑞恩惊恐地冲向前，试图环绕双手将那片金色留下。

然而留给她的只有寂静的虚空。

劳瑞林看见她和泰尔佩瑞安的树汁汩动而出，就像鲜血般喷涌而出，继而便感觉到剧烈的疼痛。那只丑陋的怪物贪婪地吮吸着他们的汁液，仿佛不吸干就不会停止。她很疼，很害怕，很想放声尖叫，然而她发不出任何声音，也做不了任何事情。直到树汁被吮吸完，她已经看不见任何东西，只微弱地感觉到令人恶心的液体被那只怪物注入躯干，毒液将她与泰尔佩瑞安仅存的生命力迅速消灭。如同被一张窒息的网紧紧地勒住，将她的所有活着的部分一一绞死。

她最后的记忆是爱努站在面前，炽热的指间轻轻划过她的唇，她双眼中的倒影被一个金灿灿的女孩填满。

阿瑞恩看着枯槁的树枝，泪水无法控制地涌出。她无法痛哭，因为失去而带来悲伤和刺痛令她没有力气再去哭喊，只能不住地哽噎，任凭苦涩的眼泪滴落。

再也不会有一双温柔的手抚上她的面庞。在雅凡娜逐渐嘶哑的歌声中，她听见那个清脆的声音在呼唤她的名字。在涅娜逐渐干涸而滞流的眼泪中，她看见那双发光的手牵着她漫步在澳阔隆迪不远处的海岸上。

有风带着熟悉温暖的气息从枯萎的黄金圣树方向而来，吹斜了她的泪水，好似轻声抚慰着她。在她抬头的片刻，一颗黄金光芒的果实结在枯死的枝头。她犹如看见了女孩的面容，朝她绽开绚烂的笑容。对于阿瑞恩来说，那不是发光的果实，而是燃着的心脏，是劳瑞林生命的延续。

极少人能接近并忍受果实的热焰，而她仿佛就是为容纳那颗果实而生一般。当维拉需要她来驾驶承载太阳飞船时，她怀着悲伤、怜爱与悔恨毫无疑义地接下。

——别离开我。那是热烈耀眼的女孩对她许下的愿望。

别担心，我会用很长很长的时间，只为你唱一首永不结束的热烈的歌。

①：劳瑞林-Laurelin意为“金色的歌”。

②： _“此后的乐曲再无一曲能与此媲美”_ ：精灵宝钻，创世录。


End file.
